Of Bats and Amazons
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Amazons are a race of human beings consisting of only women. These women have powers that can destroy a whole city. And just like any other person, Bruce did not believe in them. But when he meets a girl named Diana, who happens to be the princess of the Amazons, his world turns upside down. The only problem is that she hates him. What's a boy to do?
1. Bumping into a Princess

**A\N**: I just love Batcat. I mean Bruce and Selina are so cute! But I can't help but add Wonderbat ;P This is my take on if Diana Prince\Wonder Woman got introduced to little Bruce Wayne. This is an AUish story. If you don't like AU then please don't read any further :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Gotham or anything else you recognize in this story.

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh left his lips as he tilted his head up at the sky, a frown gracing his features. Bruce Wayne knew he shouldn't have left Alfred in the Mall. But he wanted to be alone for a few minutes.<p>

He still hadn't gotten over the fact that his parents were now _dead_. That he could never feel his mother's hug or see his father's smile.

Even Selena had left him two weeks ago.

All of a sudden he collided with someone. Whomever that someone was, had a body made out of _concrete_ since he had fallen back on his bottom with his nose aching like hell.

Bruce cocked his head up, his steely blue eyes meeting a pair of ocean blue ones.

She was a _girl_; a girl with midnight black hair falling down to her shoulders like lovely waves, creamy white skin and pretty blue eyes. She donned a long brown cloak that flowed down her ankles. The silver star shaped earrings sparkled in her ears as the sunlight shone on them.

His cheeks flared up slightly as he stared at her stone-hard expressions, noticing the spark of fury flickering in her blue orbs.

"_Blood_." The girl said flatly.

Bruce blinked.

The brunette pointed at his nose. "Your nose is _bleeding_."

Bringing a hand up to his face, Bruce winced when his fingers brushed against his nose. When he looked at his hand, he saw a very familiar crimson liquid smugded over his fingers. And then it all came _back_.

His parents, _dead_. Lying on the cracked concrete floor, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies.

As the scene flashed in his mind, he squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep inhale. The boy pulled himself up on his feet, blinking back hot tears that wanted to pour down his face like a waterfall.

The girl stared at him, surprised at his sudden painful reaction.

Bruce flushed, feeling as if he'd made fun of himself. His eyes stretched wide as soft fingers brushed against his nose with another hand tilting his chin up a bit.

"I'm _sorry_ if you're hurt that bad." She apologized, her frosty features melting into kind warmness.

For a moment, Bruce thought he was paralyzed as she studied his bruised nose, her soft fingers brushing against his face, making his ears and cheeks grow hot as fire.

He hoped she couldn't see the enormous _blush_ dancing on his face.

Suddenly, the girl backed away from him, the icy glare coming back to her eyes. She frowned at her hands that were now painted with his blood.

"_Men's_ blood." She growled, her lips twisting with disgust.

All of a sudden, a loud _yell_ rang around, causing them to snap their heads in the direction of the cry.

A distance away from them, a man was robbing an old woman. Pushing her to the ground, he snatched her purse before running.

"That man _stole_ my purse!" The old woman screamed.

Bruce was more than surprised when the girl standing in front if him bolted towards the running man. For a moment, he almost felt as if she'd flown.

Standing now in front of the robber, the girl glared at him. "Give the purse back!" She demanded, glaring up at the taller man.

The robber laughed at her bravery.

Bruce's stomach dropped when he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "Go home, little girl." The robber cooed, a sick smile on his face.

Shooting him an unimpressed look, the girl clasped her hand on his wrist. Bruce had to blink a few times. He _couldn't_ believe it when she pulled the man up with no effort and slammed him back on the ground.

In the same time, a car came running out a corner. The man in the driver's seat looked furious as he glared murderously at the girl. _Maybe he was the robber's partner?_

"Get out of the _way_!" Bruce shouted, running towards the raven-haired girl.

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when the girl stood her ground as the car came speeding towards her. Clasping her fists together, she rose them in the air before bringing them down on the car's bonnet.

The front of the car got _smashed_ inside, black smoke wheezing out from its engine. The driver stared at her, his eyes matching marbles.

Pressing her pink lips in a straight line, the girl kicked the front of the car. The vehicle _flew_ back, hitting a nearby pole, supporting an unconscious driver.

As Bruce tried to digest the _inhumane strength_ she had just shown, the girl reached down to the fainted man resting at her feet. She picked up the woman's purse before heading towards her.

"Here you are, ma'am." The girl smiled, handing the old lady her purse.

In a state of shock, the old woman stuttered. "Th-thank you, dear." Quickly dusting off her clothes, the woman scurried off, fear written over her face.

The girl rolled her blue orbs at the woman's reaction. Though, she shifted her weight from her left to her right foot when Bruce came running up to her.

The boy couldn't find his voice, "How did you do _that_?" Bruce marveled, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

Tossing him a glare, the girl took a step away from him, scowling deeply.

Bruce could only stare as she lifted her chin up and began running off to the other street. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to ask her, maybe become _friends_ with her.

That's when he noticed something sparkling on the ground. Kneeling down, he pursed his lips to find it was one of the girl's _earrings_.

It must have fallen _off_.

"Hey!" Bruce yelled, picking up the piece of jewelry. "You dropped _this_!"

But she was no where in sight. The whole street was empty, except for him and the unconscious men; one on the ground, the other in the car.

Bruce frowned before looking back at the silver earring. Without thinking furtger, he stuffed it in his pocket and spun on his heel, ready to go back to the Mall and face was a very angry butler.

But if he ever met that girl again, he was going to ask her whether she could teach him to become that powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: The review button's your friend ;3


	2. The Princess's Property

**A\N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed \favorited and followed! You all _rock_ ^_^

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that, Master Bruce."<p>

His gaze flicked up, meeting with his butler. "I said I was sorry, Alfred." Bruce frowned, staring at his breakfast.

Alfred sighed, "You could've gotten hurt," The man's expressions suddenly softened as he peered at the younger boy. "You _have_ gotten hurt." Alfred said, eyeing Bruce's injured nose.

"I'm fine, Alfred." Bruce shrugged, taking a spoon and playing with his food.

"Don't do that, Master Bruce." Alfred scolded. "Eat your breakfast."

Uninterestingly, Bruce bit into a slice of toast. His hand wandered off into the pocket of his jeans, tracing the sharp corners of the earring.

"How ever did you get your nose bruised, sir?"

Alfred's question startled the boy. Cocking his head up, Bruce smiled meekly. "I collided with this girl and-"

Bruce watched amusingly as Alfred listened to his story. Though, he blinked when the butler chuckled.

"Oh, Master Bruce." Alfred smiled warmly at him. "Girls are not like that."

"But the one I met _threw_ out a car!" Bruce argued. He scowled when the butler smiled, like he was a little child and was telling him a fantasized adventure.

He knew that the girl he met the other day was different. She was different from everyone he had ever met and even more _powerful_.

Tightening his grip around the star-shaped earring, Bruce pursed his lips in thought. He wished he could meet her again.

* * *

><p>Lying over his bed, he stared at his ceiling. It has twenty-four small cracks and two holes. They were unknown by Alfred, cause if the butler knew about the flaws the ceiling had, he would've not wasted a second fixing them.<p>

Bruce blew out air from the side of his mouth as he shifted on to his stomach. His eyelids dropped and he tried to relax, thinking about Selina. He thought about her emerald green orbs and her chocolate brown locks.

A smile stretched his lips.

Blue eyes snapping open, Bruce jolted up on the mattress. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared at his now open window, the dark maroon curtains fluterring due to the cool breeze coming from outside.

"That's _weird_," He mumbled thoughtfully, "I closed the window a few minutes ago."

The boy yelped when the bed sheet beneath him was slid out, throwing him off onto the carpeted floor.

Groaning, Bruce pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Give it _back_!"

He cocked his head up, bright aquamarine irises meeting his. Bruce blinked, trying to absorb the fact that the girl he met a few days ago was now standing before him.

And she did _not_ look pleased.

"Hey!" Bruce protested as she grabbed the collars of his shirt, yanking him up from the floor.

The girl glowered at him. "Give it _back_!" She hissed.

Tossing her a confused look, Bruce asked. "Give _what_ back?"

He wasn't expecting her to shake him violently. "My _earring_!" She growled, a fire burning in her blue orbs.

Bruce was about to respond when the grip of her hand tightened on his collars and she dashed out the window. Bruce blinked, his stomach dropping as he realized he was now feet _above_ from the ground.

"My _mother_ gave me those earrings!" The brunette snapped at him, "And you good for nothing man, _stole_ it!"

Bruce almost wanted to tell her that he was a boy, _not_ a man and that she dropped the earring, he _didn't_ stole it. But seeing how he was dangling high up the ground and her anger, he decided against it.

That's when he noticed something _unnatural_.

"Y-you're _flying_?" Bruce breathed in awe.

The girl snorted, "_Where_ is my earring?!" She demanded.

Bruce reached forward, grabbing her wrists as he felt her hold on his collars loosen. "Take me inside and I'll give them to you!" He glared back at her this time, ignoring the nauseous feeling roaming in his stomach.

Narrowing her eyes, she floated back inside. A grunt leaving her mouth, she released him, glaring as Bruce helped himself on his feet.

Patting his collars straight, the boy looked up at her. "I'll give you the earring..." Bruce stared at her bright blue eyes, his muscles tensing as he caught her hands curling into fists.

"... If you promise to come back _tomorrow_."

Bruce chewed on his bottom lip, watching the girl's face scrunch up into a snarl. She parted her lips to yell at him, say that the earring was her property and he had no right to do deals with her.

He cocked an eyebrow when she snapped her head at his wall-clock and frowned, mumbling about her being late on dinner. Looking back at him, the girl scowled. "I _promise_." She grimaced.

Smiling softly, Bruce stuffed his hand into his pocket before pulling out the piece of jewelry and handing it to her.

She shot him a glare, fixing the star shaped earring on her earlobe. And just when she turned around to leave, Bruce called out to her.

"What's your _name_?"

The girl cocked her head, giving him a hard look. "_Diana_." She answered.

"My name is _Diana_."

And with that, she gave herself a push, feet leaving the floor as she soared out the window and to somewhere in the sky.

Thinking as if he was dreaming, Bruce pinched himself on the arm, wincing when he felt pain. "Diana's a _beautiful_ name." The boy murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> I hope you liked this chapter~ :D


	3. Promises to Keep

**A\N:** Thank you all very much for the greatastic reviews. They all made me smile ^_^ I would like to recall that this story is AUish. I'm introducing Diana Prince to the world of Gotham with a twist. I love Selena too! But I just wanted to write this so please don't be angry with me! Hope you understand :)

A reviewer asked how old are they. Well, Bruce and Diana are _fourteen_ :3

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>Grabbing ahold of the silver tray, the raven-haired boy hurriedly stalked outside the kitchen. A smile was spread across his face, crystal blue eyes twinkling with excitement as he walked towards the manor's lawn.<p>

"Master Bruce,"

Bruce flinched, biting his tongue as he slowly turned around.

Alfred arched an eyebrow, glancing down the tray of cookies in the boy's hands before locking gazes with him. Bruce simply smiled in response.

"What ever are you doing with these, sir?" Alfred inquired, brows knitting together.

Bruce chirped, "I'm just taking them outside."

"And why are you doing that?"

Staring at the baked treats, the raven looked up at the elder man. "You remember the girl I told you about yesterday?" He began.

Alfred nodded.

"She's coming over today."

A scowl graced Bruce's features, shoulders slumping when he heard the butler sigh deeply. "Oh, Master Bruce." Alfred frowned, cocking his head. "It is not pleasant to daydream."

"I didn't dream," Bruce argued, hold tightening on the tray. "She's _real_, Alfred!" He knew Alfred thought he had just imagined everything. "I even know her _name_!"

The butler looked unimpressed, "What that would be?"

"Diana!"

"Diana like the goddess of the moon?"

Bruce scowled deeply.

Alfred sighed again before looking down at him, a smile on his lips. "Are you missing Miss. Kyle, Master Bruce?" The butler smirked playfully.

Bruce felt like an idiot when a blush dusted across his cheeks, bright cat-like eyes coming in his mind. "No!" He blurted out, glaring as Alfred chuckled.

Moving to his ward's side, Alfred clapped him on the back. "Should I also bring some milk for Miss. Diana?" He smiled, taking the tray from the teen.

Lips jutting out into a pout, Bruce watched as Alfred made his way to the lawn.

"She's gonna come," He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "She _promised_ she will."

* * *

><p><em>Waiting<em>.

_Waiting_.

And _more_ waiting.

Bruce Wayne sat in his lawn chair, elbows propped on his knees and chin resting in his hands. His blue eyes flicked towards the cookies and milk on the table beside him before looking up at the sky again, searching for a certain girl.

A frown framing his face, Bruce leaned back into the chair, thinking when would she get here? His thoughts kept drifting back to the last night's encounter with Diana and then he started recalling her words.

_'I promise.'_

She had promised to him. And Martha Wayne had taught her son that he should always keep his promises. Bruce kept his promises, he _never_ broke them.

He wondered if Diana's mother had told her to keep her promises. He hoped she _did_.

A sigh leaving his lip, Bruce slipped his eyes shut, mentally praying that Diana wouldn't break her promise, praying that she hadn't lied.

"I'm _here_,"

Bruce nearly jumped a feet up in the air, startled by the sudden voice. His steely blue eyes looked upwards meeting sky blue ones and (for a very unknown reason) his heart suddenly began beating faster against his ribcage.

And Bruce realized that Diana, indeed kept her promises.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: Reviews are considered as _love_~


End file.
